tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
The Corrupter
The Corrupter is a RED Engi created by YouTubers BurgerLord and MrShyguy999. His battle theme is Silent Hill: Shattered Memories - Devils Laughter. His boost mode theme is Hells Bells - Dragon Ball Z Appearence The Corrupter wears the Brainic Goggle's, the Life Support System, the Dead'er Alive, the Roboot, the Mercs Muffler. and a Pip-Boy. Biography The Corrupter used to be a normal RED Engineer, but was turned a pacifist because he thought violence was unneccesary. He soon found out his team-mate's broke the law of TF2 and killed the winning team when they lost. He helped one of the survivors, Mider, and helped him get back to health. But, a couple weeks later, they were found by one of the RED team mate's. He told Mider to get to the teleporter he built so he he could escape. He tried to fend them off, but was ultimately killed by a RED spy. But, a few month's later, he was revived by a unknown source, and he found out the person that revived him did it with the help of machines. He had metal in the back of his head, and had a life support system in his leg. The Corrupter was feeling mixed emotions of depression and anger, because he thought Mider was killed. He went off and killed everyone, trying to avenge his "dead" friend. Personality and Behavior The Corrupter was once a peace-loving guy, wanting nothing more than to make friends with people, regardless of class or team. However, after his augmentation, he became wrathful and violent, he doesn't take joy from it, however. He does it to avenge Mider, whom he believes is dead. His current goal is to bring Nequam to this world, under the false promise that Nequam will help him avenge his friend. Powers and Abilities The Corrupter can shoot a laser out of his right eye, this laser can cut through many types of metal. His strength is on par with Official Heavy, able to beat many of his foes with his bare fists. He can jump approximately 20 feet in the air. He has mind controlling devices that are in the form of "Pyrovision Goggles". These augment these minions, making them fast, strong and mindless. The Corrupter can use his Pip-Boy to boost his Strength or Speed by 60%. Faults and Weaknesses The Corrupter is slow on foot, fast freaks and even normal paced humans can out run him. Being a cyborg, sappers and EMP's are good to reduce him to normal engineer strength. If the Pyrovision Goggles are removed from of the minion, they will no long be under control. He can get too focused on a target, making him rather susceptible to ambushes. His boost mode can only effect one aspect, like altering his speed or strength, but not both and after the boost mode wears off, he will experience high levels of fatigue, making him an easy target. Category:Berserkers Category:Concepts made by BurgerLord Category:Concepts made by multiple users Category:Engineers Category:Freaks Made by Tim-McCarty Category:Intellectuals Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:RED Team